Stuck In The Middle!
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are having a fight and Miranda is stuck in the middle. L/G! Please R/R! Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. The Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are all 15.

"Guess what Lizzie?" Miranda squealed.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"I can read lips! I was walking down the school halls this morning, and I looked up and saw Kate talking to Claire. Then I wondered what they were saying. And I watched and I read their lips!" Miranda finished with a flourish.

"Wow! Can I see?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure. Just go over there and mouth a word then come back, and I'll tell you what you said!" Miranda replied.

"Okay." Lizzie walked over to another part of the quad. 

They were at school eating lunch outside.

Lizzie mouthed a few words, then walked back over to Miranda.

"So?" Lizzie asked.

"You said, I want ice-cream and a hamburger with a cherry on top?" Miranda asked looking doubtful.

"Umm no." Lizzie smiled.

"Then what did you say?" Miranda asked.

"I said, It's so cool that you can read lips Miranda." Lizzie stated.

"Are you sure?" Miranda asked.

"Positive." Lizzie grinned.

"Maybe I need a little more practice." Miranda laughed.

"What did Kate say to Claire?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm not sure I read her lips right." Miranda said.

"Well, what do you _think_ she said?" Lizzie asked.

"I think she said, I have some turtle earrings that you can borrow." Miranda said.

"That sounds right." Lizzie replied.

"Maybe." Miranda said.

"Let me try reading your lips. Okay?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure." Miranda said. She walked over to where Lizzie had stood, on the other side of the quad.

Miranda mouthed a few words, and walked back over to Lizzie.

"So?" Miranda asked.

"You said, Gordo is behind you." Lizzie stated.

"No way! You actually understood me!" Miranda said.

Lizzie turned around. Sure enough Gordo was behind her.

"Hey Gordo." Lizzie smiled.

"Hi." Gordo replied.

"Gordo, Lizzie can read lips!" Miranda said.

"That's cool." Gordo said looking at Miranda.

He was holding a tray with food on it.

"Gordo, lunch is almost over. We were wondering where you were." Lizzie said.

"Mr. Dig wanted to talk to me about my history report." Gordo said.

"What was wrong?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing. He was just impressed with my excellent research." Gordo replied nonchalantly.

"You know what I don't like about him?" Lizzie asked Miranda pointing her finger at Gordo.

Gordo instantly shifted his glance to Lizzie. He wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"What?" Miranda asked curiously.

"He acts like a big deal, is no big deal!" Lizzie laughed.

Gordo lost his worried look entirely.

"It isn't that big a deal for me." Gordo said.

"You know what _I_ don't like about him?" Miranda asked.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"He doesn't like the same ice-cream flavor I do!" Miranda joked.

"That's a good one!" Lizzie laughed.

"What is this? Did you guys form a club about all the things you don't like about me, or something?" Gordo asked.

"No. Tell me something you don't like about me. Then we'll be even." Lizzie suggested.

Miranda spoke up. "No! This kind of thing always ends up bad!"

But, Gordo ignored her. "Fine. I don't like…your shoes." 

"Yeah? Well, I don't like your hair." Lizzie responded taking instant offense, even though she had suggested that he tell her something that he didn't like about her.

"Oh! Well, I don't like your face!" Gordo said almost shouting.

"Well, I don't like you at all!" Lizzie shouted back at him.

"Fine!" Gordo said.

"Fine!" Lizzie said.

Then, they both stormed off, leaving Miranda standing there alone.

Miranda shook her head. "I knew this wasn't a good idea." 

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please click that purple button down there, and let me know what you thought! I am open to constructive criticism, but not just rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks! =)


	2. Class

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! =D

Lizzie walked to her next class alone.

She sat down in her seat, and opened her notebook.

If she concentrated on doodling, then maybe she could forget about the fight that had just taken place.

It was no use.

No matter how many times she doodled Ethan Craft's name, she still could think of no one else, but Gordo.

Miranda came and sat beside her.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lizzie said.

Gordo sat down next to Miranda.

"Hey Gordo, you okay?" Miranda wanted to know.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he told her, with a slight shrug.

Lizzie leaned over toward Miranda, "Why are you conversing with the enemy?"

"Excuse me?" Miranda asked.

"Miranda, why are you talking to Lizzie? We're mad at her. Remember?" Gordo questioned.

"No, I remember _you_ being mad at her. How did I get involved?" Miranda asked.

Just then the bell rang, and the Mr. Dig walked in, "Good morning, class."

Lizzie glanced at Gordo.

He was glaring at her.

She hated fighting with her friends.

Miranda was sitting in the middle, looking trapped.

Lizzie tried to concentrate on what Mr. Dig was saying, but everything he said seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

"Well, that's the end of class for the day." Mr. Dig announced.

Lizzie jumped at the sound of the bell.

When they climbed on the bus, Lizzie sat by the window, putting her backpack in the seat beside her. This way no one could sit next to her.

Gordo sat down beside someone else, so that Lizzie or Miranda couldn't sit down beside him. He didn't even bother to see who it was.

Miranda rolled her eyes, and not looking, sat down beside someone.

"Hi, Miranda." Larry Tudgeman said.

Miranda turned to face the occupant of the seat next to her.

"Tudgeman?" she asked horrified.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," he smiled.

Miranda almost gagged.

"Gordo, this is a cheerleader only seat." Kate informed him.

Gordo rolled his eyes, and hoped he wasn't sitting by whom he thought he was sitting by.

He was.

He was sitting next to Kate Sanders.

"Kate, as much as I hate to hear that annoying voice of yours, and as much as I hate sitting next to you, there's no other seat available." 

"Yes, there is. Just move Lizzie's backpack, and sit there." Kate instructed him.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll pass," he said, glancing at Lizzie's seat a few rows ahead of him.

"Whatever, I'm getting off at this stop anyway." Kate said, climbing off the bus.

Lizzie glanced at her watch.

She really wanted to get home.

Gordo cringed, staring at the passing scenery; he still had several stops to go until he could get off at his house.

Miranda frowned, how long was this ride going to take.

She hated being stuck in the middle of Lizzie and Gordo's fight.

AN/ You like? Please leave a review, and let me know what you thought! Please keep all review G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
